Love story
by Istrinya-shikamaru
Summary: Cerita cinta antara Shikamaru dan Naruto (femnaru)


Shikamaru-fem naruto.

Mereka selalu miliknya Om MK.

 _Rate T._

Bahasa baku dan non baku.

Selamat menikmati cerita abal-abal ini.

 _Masih anak baru,jadi mohon kritik dan sarannya Senpai._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

DLDR

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto Pov.

Aku uzumaki naruto.Mahasiswi di Konoha university.Dengan tampang biasa dan prestasi yang sama biasanya.Mengambil jurusan seni dan humaniora.Aku pengagum dan mungkin jatuh hati dengan Nara Shikamaru,si jenius dari jurusan Bisnis.

Ada banyak kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan betapa sempurnanya sosok Nara Shikamaru.

Pintar.

Dia lebih dari pintar.Dia jenius dengan IQ 200 sementara aku hanya 125.

Tampan.

Meski masih kalah tampan dibandingkan dengan Uchiha Sasuke,tapi dia punya kadar ketampanan yang berbeda.

Itu dua hal yang awalnya membuatku kagum dan semakin lama perasaanku menggila.

Terbilang masih dalam tahap wajar karena meski terus merangkak naik presentase kegilaanku padanya,aku masih cukup waras untuk tidak mempermalukan diri mendekatinya dengan modus ala-ala cewek alay.

Aku berbaur dengan banyaknya fans yang mengidolakan mereka,Charming squad.

Entah siapa yang menjuluki mereka dengan nama itu.Shikamaru menjadi bagian dari mereka,dimana Uchiha Sasuke sang pemimpin.

Selain mereka ada Hyuuga Neji,Inuzuka Kiba dan Sabaku Gaara.

Yang terakhir itu sepupuku.

Sampai sekarang aku masih tidak habis pikir kenapa sepupuku yang bagiku terlihat biasa menjadi bagian dari mereka.

Berbaur menjadi fans tanpa kata.Bukan tidak ingin menjadi dekat,hanya saja melihat sang pujaan hati sering kali berganti pasangan itu sudah membuat nyeri di hati.

Aku tidak ada niat sama sekali menjadi bagian dari yang dicampakan meski dalam diam mengagumi.

Keberadaan mereka menjadi magnet untuk para mahasiswi di kampus.

Seperti saat ini.

Mereka tengah bermain basket ditemani jejeritan para fans yang menggila.

Aku yang berada di kelas mengamati dari kejauhan.

Mendekat akan terasa percuma,lapangan penuh dengan wanita-wanita cantik penanti cinta sang pujaan.

Mendengus keras.

Bukankah aku sama saja.

Shikamaru itu bagaikan langit,sementara aku.?

Andai aku punya keberanian seperti gadis pirang yang tengah menyodorkan botol minuman dan sebuah handuk pada Shikamaru.

Eh?Rambut pirang.Mataku menyipit menajam memperhatikan.

Dia miroku shion.Gadis cantik bagian dari kawanan princess kampus.

Shikamaru yang menerima botol dari shion dengan tersenyum lembut.

Senyumnya melelehkan hati.Gadis yang beruntung namun malang secara bersamaan.Beredar kabar,mereka saling mencinta.Hanya saja Shion yang sudah dijodohkan dengan keluarga bangsawan Inggris membatasi hubungan mereka.

Shikamaru meski cinta enggan berjuang karena terhalang restu yang tidak mungkin didapat mengingat betapa kerasnya keluarga miroku.Meski begitu Shikamaru selalu menomor wahidkan segala hal berbau shion ketimbang pacarnya.Itu yang beredar dari penggosip dan fans.

Yah, namanya juga cinta.

Namun masih banyak yang berlomba menyatakan cinta,meski tahu akan sakit hati pada akhirnya.

Diantara para personil Charming squad hanya Sasuke yang tak pernah bergonta-ganti pasangan.

Kekasihnya Haruno sakura si princess of Konoha,bisa di bilang dia gadis tercantik di Konoha.Bukan sekedar di kampus tapi benar-benar kota Konoha.Julukan yang setara dan sesuai.Dengan paras cantik,otak pintar dan calon dokter ia terbilang sempurna.

Hyuuga Neji,dia kakak sepupu dari hyuuga Hinata,si gadis manis penghuni kelasku.Dia yang paling sering gonta-ganti pasangan.Sekarang tengah mengincar TenTen,sahabat dekat Hinata dan satu-satunya cewek yang anti dengan Charming squad.Mengagumi salah satu dari mereka itu membuang waktu katanya.Ia lebih tertarik untuk berdekatan dengan Lee.Mereka sama-sama dari klub taekwondo.

Itu yang kudengar.

Ada Inuzuka Kiba dan Sabaku Gaara.Si penyuka anjing yang menaruh hati pada sepupu Neji tapi terhalang keprotektifan Neji.Melihat keplayboyan Kiba,kemungkin restu dari Neji sangat susah meski mereka bersahabat.

Untuk Gaara,sampai saat ini aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa dia masuk diantara mereka.

Mungkin aku yang terlalu terbiasa dengannya jadi tidak melihat hal yang istimewa darinya.Entahlah.

Kembali ke Shikamaru dan kegiatanku menatap dari jauh.Mereka selesai bermain basket,tapi Shikamaru dan shion masih berada di lapangan tengah mengobrol berdua.

Tertawa bersama.Dan pemandangan selanjutnya membuatku menutup mataku dan memukul dadaku pelan.

Nyut..

Mereka berciuman.Ya ampun sakit sekali.Sedalam apa rasaku ini???

Dia bahkan tidak mengenalku.

Huft...

Aku berjalan gontai menuju gerbang.Tidak ada jadwal lagi jadi kuputuskan untuk pulang.

Seratus meter di depan sana Charming squad kecuali Shikamaru tengah berjalan berlawanan arah denganku.Gaara berjalan di depan layaknya pemimpin.Aku memalingkan muka berpura-pura tidak mengenal saat kami berpapasan.

Aku mendengar dia mendengus geli.

"Hey Naruto.."

Suara Gaara terdengar memanggil namaku.

Apa-apaan dia.

"Apa?"jawabku malas.

Dia mendekat.Dia tidak sadar situasi.

Lihatlah...para pengagum dan Charming squad (CS) memandang heran dan penasaran.

Tidak biasanya bagian dari CS mendekati seorang gadis kecuali kekasihnya.

"Sudah mau pulang?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Tidak mau menungguku? Kamu tadi berangkat dengan kurama-nii kan?niisan tidak bisa menjemput"

"Tidak.Aku pulang naik bus.Bye"

Aku berbalik dan melambaikan tangan.Kasak-kusuk mulai terdengar.

Mungkin heran seorang Gaara ditolak.

Aku terkekeh geli.Ingin terbahak.

"Woy Naru"

Gaara berteriak.

Astaga.

"Apa lagi si?"

Muka ketusku semakin ketus.

Tangannya memegang smartphonenya.

"Kau pulang denganku.Ini perintah niisan.Tidak ada penolakan,tunggu di parkiran"

Dia berujar tegas lalu berlari.

Ya ampun...Mereka ini,bisa tidak si memberi sedikit kebebasan untukku.

Aku mendesah lelah.

Beberapa gadis menghadang langkahku.

"Apa?" Tanyaku heran.

"Siapa kau,dan apa hubunganmu dengan prince Gaara?"

Ya ampun masalah lagi.

Dasar Gaara.Sudah kubilang pura-pura tidak kenal jika di kampus.

Mampus aku.

"Kenapa kalian ingin tahu?"

Aku berpura-pura polos dan tidak tahu.

"Kenapa Gaara mengajakmu pulang?Sejak kapan Gaara mengenalmu?"

Gadis bernama Matsuri bertanya penasaran.

"Kami tinggal serumah,jadi wajar jika dia mengajakku pulang bersama.Yah seumur hidup aku sudah mengenal Gaara.Aku sampai bosan dan terkadang sikapnya membuatku ingin membunuhnya."

Kataku berapi-api tanpa sadar.

"Apa? Tinggal serumah dan sudah mengenal seumur hidup? Itu terdengar seperti seorang istri?"gumam seseorang yang tidak kukenal.

Eh? istri? Sepertinya mereka salah paham.

Belum sempat menjelaskan,Gaara memanggilku dan memintanya bergegas.

Aku melempar buku setebal 800 halaman ke kepala Gaara.

Aku terbahak melihatnya mengaduh kesakitan.Baru kali ini aku tertawa lepas di kampus.

Gaara terus mengomeliku sepanjang jalan di mobil.Aku juga balik memakinya karena mengajakku ngobrol di kampus.

Seakan tersadar aku teringat jawabku saat fans Gaara.

Oh my God.

Aku menjawab tanpa sadar.Bagaimana jika mereka tidak terima dan menyiksaku?.Begidig ngeri membayangkan aku bakal di bully setelah ini.

Dasar Gaara kurang ajar.

Awas saja jika itu benar terjadi.Aku bakal membuat perhitungan dengannya.

Gaara mengehentikan mobilnya di parkiran sebuah gedung yang entah dimana.

Aku suka lupa arah jadi tidak begitu tahu jalan.

"Tunggu sebentar dan jangan keluar"

Dia berlari keluar.

Apa-apaan dia, meninggalkanku sendirian di mobil.Dasar sepupu menyebalkan.

tik tok tik tok...

Kemana si merah itu.Sebentar apanya.Ini hampir setengah jam dan dia belum juga kembali.Ini dimana pula?Apa aku pulang saja tanpa menunggu gaara??Tapi...Aku malas mendengarkan ceramah niisan dan gaara.Apalagi jika nanti aku tersesat dan membuat mereka khawatir.

Huft...

Mataku hampir terpejam saat akhirnya gaara kembali dan dia membawa seseorang.

Shikamaru.

Gaara membawa Shikamaru.Apa dia akan masuk mobil juga mengikuti gaara.?

Oh my god...Mereka berdua sama-sama memasuki mobil gaara.Shikamaru duduk di belakang tepat di belakang gaara yang mengemudi.

Mimpi apa aku berada sedekat ini dengan Shikamaru.

Jantungku berdetak cepat dan tak beraturan,aku sampai takut jika mereka mendengar suaranya.Aku mencoba terlihat normal.

"Aku membawa teman,tak apa kan?"

Gaara bertanya padaku dan hanya kujawab dengan anggukan kepala.

Aku tidak berani menjawab.

"Apa dia kekasih barumu gaara?Lumayan juga seleramu?"Itu Shikamaru yang berkata dan dia bilang aku lumayan.

Blush.

Wajahku terasa memanas dan aku tidak berani menghadap gaara maupun shika.

Ini memalukan.

Gaara terkekeh pelan.

"Kalau diperhatikan dia memang cantik si..."

Lihatkan betapa menyebalkannya gaara.Dia mengejekku.Dia tidak suka aku cantik.Dasar sepupu menyebalkan.

Aku mendengus keras.

"Dia Shikamaru,kau sudah tahu kan naru? jadi tidak perlu kukenalkan lagi"

"iya" jawabku malas.

Kenalanpun pasti tidak berkesan untuk shika.Aku jadi teringat bayangan ciumannya dengan shion tadi.

Kenapa hal menyakitkan justru selalu terbayang.

Gaara mengemudi dalam diam.Akupun pura-pura tertidur.

"Aku seperti pernah melihat kekasihmu gaara? apa dia mahasiswa kampus kita juga?"Shikamaru bertanya.

"ya begitulah"gaara menjawab singkat.

Shikamaru masih mengira aku kekasih gaara,dan kenapa pula gaara tidak menjelaskan.Apa maksudnya coba? Gara-gara gaara nanti satu kampus berfikir aku benar-benar kekasihnya.Awas saja sampai rumah nanti.

Gaara membangunkanku saat sampai rumah.Padahal aku hanya pura-pura tidur,kenapa tidur beneran.Kesempatan langka berada di dekat Shikamaru tapi aku menyia-nyiakan begitu saja.Turun dimana yah shika tadi.

Naruto pov end.

Gaara memasuki rumah keluarga uzumaki.Rumah yang sudah lama ia tinggali semenjak ibunya meninggal dan ayah mengabaikannya.Dengan senang hati bibi kushina saudara ibunya membawanya pulang dan merawatnya seperti anak sendiri.Ia menyayangi naruto layaknya adik kandung.Berjanji menjaganya sepenuh hati.

Ia dan kurama kompak membatasi pergaulan naruto terutama dengan kaum pria dan khususnya teman-temannya yang kebanyakan brengsek.Meski dia dan kurama tahu naruto tengah jatuh cinta dengan Shikamaru yang notabenenya adalah sahabat,tapi dia tidak akan membiarkan Shikamaru tahu dan menjadikan naru salah satu koleksi wanita yang dipatahkan hatinya.

Hell...gaara dan kurama mana rela adik manis mereka terluka.Kecuali shika berubah dengan melepaskan shion dan berhenti bermain wanita.

Tadi gaara tidak bermaksud memperkenalkan shika dan naru,itu ketidaksengajaan karena tiba-tiba shika memaksa nebeng pulang untuk menghindari shion yang tengah bermanja-manja dengan sang tunangan.

Entah hubungan seperti apa yang mereka bertiga jalani.

Malam hari saat naruto baru saja beranjak dari duduknya menonton televisi bel rumah berbunyi berulang.Naruto bergegas lari menuju pintu.Saat pintu terbuka matanya membulat terkejut.

Shikamaru berdiri dengan beberapa luka menghiasi wajahnya.

"Shika" gaara berseru di belakang naru.Ia tidak begitu kaget melihat shika sehabis berkelahi.Tapi apa maksudnya malam-malam bertandang ke sini.

Bruk.

Tubuk shika jatuh pingsan.Gaara dan kurama membawa ke dalam rumah dan merebahkannya di atas karpet berbulu depan televisi.Naruto masih setia mengikuti dengan rasa penasaran yang memuncak dan rasa khawatirnya.

"Naru..sudah malam,tidurlah.Biar kakak dan gaara yang menguruanya."

"Tapi kak..."Naruto menghentikan ucapannya saat melihat kurama menatapnya tajam.

"Oke"

Naruto berjalan dengan tidak semangatnya.

Otaknya terus menerka dan mengira sampai tertidur.

"Kira kira kenapa shika begitu yah?apa dia berkelahi?tapi dengan siapa?"

Sementara di ruangan lain kurama tengah menghubungi dokter keluarga dan memintanya datang.Gaara membersihkan luka di wajah dan tubuh shika.

Pagi harinya.

Suasana pagi di kediaman uzumaki selalu ramai dengan teriakan si bungsu karena gaara menggedor pintu kamarnya dan tidak berhenti sebelum naruto terbangun.

"GAARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"terikan melengking nan membahana naruto menulikan telinga.Kurama yang faham dengan kebiasaan tersebut memakai earphone dan mendengarkan musik.

Gaara menuruni tangga dengan terbahak.Salah satu kesenangan di pagi hari.Matanya menangkap sosok Shikamaru yang berjalan sempoyongan.

"Sepertinya dia terbangun karena teriakan naru"Batin gaara.

"Sudah baikan?"

"Ya beginilah,thanks bro"

Gaara mengangguk,dia memberikan handuk dan baju bersih yang dia bawa.

"Mandilah,lalu ikut sarapan!"

Shikamaru memasuki kamar mandi yang ditunjuk gaara.Semalam dia memang sengaja kesini setelah berkelahi dengan tunangan shion yang menyuruhnya menjauhi shion.Cinta yang menyakitkan.Keluarganya dan keluarga shion lama bermusuhan.Entah kenapa kisah cintanya seperti romeo dan juliet.Ada rasa ingin melepas tapi selalu dan selalu shion datang membangkitkan meski ada saatny dia tiba-tiba memadamkan.Seperti semalam shion meminta maaf karena lebih memilih merawat musuhnya.Mungkin sudah waktunya lepas dari belenggu dan mencari cinta lain.

Sekeluarnya dari kamar mandi Shikamaru berjalan menuju ke ruang makan keluarga uzumaki.Ekspresinya terlihat bingung melihat seorang gadis pirang tengah menjambak rambut gaara.

"Naru ini sakit, bisakah kau lepaskan?"Suara gaara terdengar kesakitan.

"No...ini balasan untukmu.Bukankah sudah kukatakan jangan ulangi tapi kamu tetap mengulang tiap pagi"

Kurama terkekeh pelan sebelum melihat shika yang berdiri satu meter di belakang gaara dan naruto.

"Naru-chan,lepaskan tanganmu.Di sini ada tamu!" peringah kurama tegas.

"Eh?" naru reflek melepaskan tangannya dari rambut gaara dan berbalik.

"Shikamaru masih di sini,tidak biasanya kakak dan gaara belum mengusir tamu yang datang sebelum sarapan?"

Naruto langsung duduk menghadap makanan di meja.

Ini pertama kalinya sarapan di kediaman uzumaki dengan tamu kurama atau gaara yang dipersilahkan.Karena mereka lebih sering mengusir halus atau membawa sarapan ke kamar.Menghindarkan dari jangkauan naruto.

Sarapan berlangsung tanpa suara.

Shikamaru merasa terkejut melihat Naruto di rumah gaara sepagi ini dan menyimpan pertanyaan untuk nanti.

Berbeda dengan yang lain,naruto sesekali melirik ke arah mereka.

Kurama yang pertama selesai dan dia pula yang beranjak lebih dulu.Memberi isyarat naruto untuk segera mengikuti dan berangkat.

"Apa tidak terlalu pagi seorang gadis berkunjung ke rumah laki-laki,dia terlihat seperti perempuan baik-baik?"

"Dia tinggal di sini" jawab gaara santai.

"Sudah selesai,ayo pergi!" sambung gaara.

Shikamaru mengerutkan keningnya bingung saat melihat naruto pergi dengan kurama bukan dengan gaara yang kekasihnya.

"Apa kamu tidak cemburu melihatnya pergi berdua dengan kurama?"

"Tentu saja tidak,Kita sering bergantian koq" ucapan gaara terdengar ambigu di telinga Shikamaru.

 _"Dia tidak terlihat seperti perempuan yang suka gonta-ganti pasangan?"_ shika membatin heran.

TBC...

dulu lama pernah publish cerita di ffn,tapi gak tau kenapa ada banyak kata yang hilang.

Mohon pencerahannya senpai.

sankyu yang udah berkenan mampir dan membacanya.

salam kenal.


End file.
